


Sing Hymns at Heaven's Gate

by prairiecrow



Series: The Curse of the Mendari [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Droid to Human, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Separations, Threepio Is A Force to Be Reckoned With, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly two Standard weeks dodging Imperial scouts in the Trackless, Captain Anra Virlan is very happy to make it back to the Rebellion battleship Leviathan - and especially to his two lovemates, who promise to make his homecoming very happy indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Hymns at Heaven's Gate

When Anra Virlan, Captain of the Corellian courier _Fancy Free_ , finally dragged his ship's sorry shot-up ass out of the Trackless and into the warmly lit landing bay of the Rebellion battleship _Leviathan_ , he had to resist the urge to lope down the _Fancy_ 's ramp, fall flat on his face, and kiss the _Leviathan's_ oily grey deck plates in the sheer exuberance of his gratitude at finally being rescued. True, he hadn't been running _desperately_ short of oxygen or water, exactly, but the _Fancy_ 's environmental systems had taken several hits that even KNT-4 hadn't been able to completely work around, and he hadn't had a meal consisting of more than a two-bite 12-TX ration bar in five full days. It was sheer bliss to see bright lights and breathe clean air after so long sneaking around the Trackless, trying to keep his head down while slipping through the lines of seeking Imperial scouts — 

— but when he strode out onto the _Fancy_ 's lowered ramp he was greeted by something even more beautiful, even sweeter… 

_"Oh, Anra!"_

A slender stylish figure broke from the nearest archway and ran across the crowded deck towards him, tall and willowy and fleet-footed in a peacock's tunic of gold and blue and red, and two and a half seconds later he was at the ramp's base hugging See-Three to him, those slim arms locked round his neck as he lifted the Elvarii lightly off his neatly booted feet and spun him round with a merry laugh. See-Three's waist-long braid flew behind him and that tenor whisper was warm and ardent in Anra's ear: "I knew you'd come back, oh, I _knew_ it —!" 

This was a joy that threatened to bring tears to Anra's weary eyes — a reunion he'd dreaded might never come to pass. "Little sparrow," he whispered back hoarsely, "how could I possibly fail?", and setting See-Three gently back on his feet again, he took that narrow face between his hands to stroke those blushing cheekbones with his thumbs, then bent to press a quick hard kiss to that smiling upraised mouth. "How — when I knew you were waiting for me?" 

"Glad to see you too," a wry baritone growled from about three metres away, and Anra looked up from the welcoming depths of See-Three's shining eyes to find Artoo strolling towards them, both blocky hands stuffed into the pockets of a work-worn set of mechanic's overalls. He looked as gruff as usual, but one of those hands came out and extended itself to Anra, and Anra stepped forward to briefly clasp forearms with the swarthy Gorvanel, grinning when Artoo smirked up at him. "And it farking took you long enough — what'd you do, sneak in a vacation while the rest of us were stuck here working our asses off?" 

"Maybe," Arna quipped lightly, "if you call dodging Imperial patrols in the Trackless with half my sensor net down and my environmental systems sparking in and out a fine grand recreation." 

"Well," See-Three fussed, brushing the lapels of Anra's coat with fastidious fingers and tugging them so they lay exactly flat and neat, "you're here now — that's all that matters, isn't it, Artoo?" 

Artoo's grunt suggested that the jury was still out on that one. Meanwhile See-Three took a critical step backwards and perched both hands on his own narrow hips while his sharp amber eyes scanned Anra up and down, taking in every detail of his lovemate's appearance: the rumpled smelly clothes, the tangled greasy hair, the tired shadows under his muddy green eyes and the week-and-a-half's growth of stubble on his haggard face. "You need a good meal," the former droid declared, "and at least ten hours of undisturbed sleep." Moving decisively, he strode up to Anra's left side, took firm hold of his arm, turned him round to the right and started marching him toward the ramp leading up into the body of the _Leviathan_. People got out of their way. "Come along — the cafeteria is this way." 

"I'm not going to argue," Anra grinned as his stomach clenched and growled in agreement, "but are you so sure they'll let me in, me being like this?" 

Some of the people they passed were already glancing sidelong at him with narrowed eyes, but See-Three was adamant: "If they don't, they'll have to answer to me." 

"And that's a sight worth seeing," Artoo deadpanned, falling in behind them. "The last guy who crossed him is still nursing a full set of cat-scratches up and down both cheeks." 

"I don't see why you're complaining," See-Three retorted as they started up the ramp — "After all, it got you that set of capacitor components you so desperately needed." For the first time he seemed to notice the cloud of odour that enveloped the Captain of the _Fancy Free_ , and although he didn't recoil his dainty nose wrinkled fractionally. "Oh dear… when _did_ you last bathe?" 

Anra scratched ruefully at the base of his skull — which in truth, did feel more than a little bit itchy. "Twelve, thirteen days ago? I think? Before I dove into the Trackless, at any —" 

"Twelve or thirteen _days?_ " See-Three looked utterly horrified, and took tighter hold of Anra's arm to guide him in a quick about-face in the middle of the ramp. Artoo, coming up right behind them, almost ran into them both, then cursed roundly when he had to move sharp to get out of their way as See-Three practically dragged Anra back down to the landing bay floor level again. "Well then, you'll need a good hot shower before anything else! Although how you could possibly bear to go nearly two Standard _weeks_ without —" 

"I was _busy,_ " Anra protested with a plaintive note in his voice at the thought of the hot food getting further away now with every step — forget about tasty, he'd be happy just to get something he didn't have to eat at room temperature! "Dodging Imperial scouts is no lark, you ken! I scarcely had time to snatch a mite of sleep here and there —" 

"If you had time to sleep," See-Three sniffed as he angled Anra to the left, into a maze of corridors off the landing bay, "then you had time to wipe under your arms and — well, other places." Behind them Artoo sniggered, and Anra made a silent note to pay him back for that later on, even as he cast a dramatically lecherous gaze on the neat prim blond pressed so close to his side. 

"Why do it myself, _chu'la chu,_ when I was looking forward to having you do it for me as soon as I made it back to civilization?" 

Which earned him another up-and-down glare, and a supercilious sniff. " _I_ have vital work to do — including securing quarters for us to use as soon as you've gotten rid of that frankly appalling stench. I'll arrange to have a droid cleaning crew tend to the _Fancy_ while I'm at it, and for a decent meal to be delivered to whatever room they're able to assign to you." 

Which made Anra raise one eyebrow in query. "Why not your own quarters?" 

"Because he shares them with me," Artoo interjected before See-Three could reply, "they only have two really narrow beds, and right now they're full of capacitors and power coupling arrays —" 

"— scattered across every available surface," See-Three concluded with palpable distaste. "There's machine oil _everywhere!_ Ah, here we are — the communal showers!" He pressed briefly closer and gave Anra's arm a final friendly squeeze (which given his inherent fastidiousness was an intimacy Anra took as proof positive of enduring affection), then let go and stepped back, gesturing gracefully toward the tall arch whose doors had slid open at their approach, releasing a nearly visible puff of soap-scent and humidity. "There are clean jumpsuits available from the dispenser on the starboard wall — simply leave your clothing with the droid attendant and they will be sent up to your quarters once they've been thoroughly freshened. I'll see to the expediting personally." 

It was Anra's turn to eye See-Three up and down, this time with frank admiration. "You really do have this place's balls clutched in your right hand, don't you?" 

"He's got them all scared spitless," Artoo stated with a gleeful gleam in his brown eyes. "The Captain got on the wrong side of his tongue _once_ , and he's been cock of the walk ever since." 

"Nonsense," See-Three huffed, but he looked pretty pleased nonetheless. "I'm simply well versed in the most effective techniques for pursuing my goals through the proper channels." 

Anra leered at him, making it comically obvious. "Speaking of 'most effective techniques' — and 'channels' —" 

See-Three's blond eyebrows rose in a way that telegraphed scandal. "In a communal shower? I should say not!" 

Visibly deflated but still playfully hopeful, Anra turned in the other direction. "Artoo?" 

Artoo took a step back, holding up both hands in an attitude of denial. "Don't look at me — I'm up to my own balls in capacitor calibrations!" 

Anra slumped. "I fight my way to your sides through the deadly reaches of the Trackless and the forces of the Empire — and you won't even help me with the cleaning of my hide afterwards?" 

"No!" They spoke with one voice, and Anra was just starting to smile in graceful defeat when they stepped forward as one. Artoo took his left hand while See-Three took his right, and then they were crowded close against his chest, so close that he was drowning in their clean heady scents, and their lips were pressed to his jaw on either side: See-Three's kiss as soft as the brush of a flower's petals, Artoo's as brusque and firm as his touch with the machines he so loved. 

"But later," See-Three sighed… 

"… we'll help you get all dirty again," Artoo murmured, angling his hips so that Anra could feel the half-hard bulge in the crotch of his overalls, and applied a sharp teasing nip to Anra's scruffy jawline before leaning up to whisper in his ear: "Sound fair?" 

"As fair as a summer's day," Anra agreed — a tad breathlessly, true — and as he stood there like a dazed marnaka watching them walk away side by side, tall and pale and slender paired with short and dark and stocky, he recognized that _this_ , after all, was the fundamental hunger he'd been suffering ever since leaving them both behind on the dark side of Darva IV's second moon over three weeks past… 

He gave himself a shake and went to get thoroughly clean, both from personal desire and as a courtesy to his fine long-suffering lovemates. 

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
